


Post-split girl!Brendon/Spencer

by rsadelle



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always the Opposite Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-20
Updated: 2010-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She cries so much she makes herself sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-split girl!Brendon/Spencer

The first night after Brendon's band breaks up and Shane moves out, she cries. It hurts. It hurts more than anything has ever hurt before. It hurts more than when Lonny talked shit about her on the internet. It hurts more than when her parents kicked her out. At least her parents didn't have a choice about getting her; her band and Shane _chose_ her, and now they're choosing not to have her.

She cries. She cries so much she makes herself sick.

At four a.m., she throws up what feels like everything she's ever eaten, and she can't stop crying even as she does.

It must wake Spencer up, because he's suddenly there, making her stand up and brush her teeth and splash water on her face.

"Come on," he says, and he walks them outside, Brendon leaning on him so hard he's practically carrying her. He settles them onto one of the lounge chairs on the back porch, his arms around her, and her nestled against his body. Her house has an ocean view, and that's what she sees, the waves crashing in and rolling back out under the lights that never really go out in L.A. She's still kind of hiccuping and crying, but she's also watching the sky get lighter. They're facing the wrong way to see the sun actually come up, but they can see the effect it has.

She falls asleep like that. When she wakes up later, the sun's moved high enough in the sky that they're out of the shade and Spencer's nose is already burnt.

Eventually, of course, this leads to them being together.


End file.
